The invention relates generally to vehicle seating, and more particularly, to a one-piece seat back structure.
Vehicle seating typically includes a seat bottom and a seat back to support a driver or passenger. In certain seating configurations, both the seat bottom and seat back include a structural assembly having a rigid structure, cushions, and a fabric covering. Each structural assembly may also include various ancillary structures, such as a recliner mechanism and a headrest support, for example. The structural assemblies are configured to support the weight of the passenger during normal vehicle operation, and to manage loads transferred to the seat during an impact.
Certain seat back structures are constructed from metal formed components. For example, a seat back structure may include a left side member, a right side member, a top cross member, and a bottom cross member, each constructed via a metal forming process. The members may be coupled to one another, e.g., via bolted or welded connections, to form the complete seat back structure. Unfortunately, because each member is a different shape, a number of dies and presses are employed to form each member, thereby increasing production costs. Furthermore, the process of coupling the members to one another (e.g., by bolting, welding, etc.) may further increase costs associated with manufacturing the seat back structure due to the required fixturing and joint making processes.